Forceps are plies-like instruments that have opposing jaws. The jaws can be used during a medical procedure to effect an anatomical feature, such as a vessel or tissue. For example, a vessel or tissue can be positioned between the gripping sections of the opposing jaws, and the jaws can be used to move, grip, grasp, push, pull, cut, dissect and/or otherwise effect the vessel or tissue. Some forceps also include electrosurgical capabilities for electrically effecting an anatomical feature.
Jaws of the forceps are typically moveable between an open position and a closed position. Some forceps, such as those disclosed in US 2009/0054894, US 2013/0178852, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,672,935, 9,332,988, and WO 2008/005411, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, include various features, such as sliding joints, cams, slots, joints, and push rods, for moving the jaws between an open and dosed position. These features may, however, increase the number of components in the forceps; increase the time required to assemble the forceps; and/or may result in failure if the forceps are dropped or mishandled, for example. Moreover, sliding joints, such as cams, can be more complicated to assemble and, when subjected to repeated use, may not be as strong or durable.
Improvement in the art may therefore be desired. For example, it may be advantageous to have forceps with features for moving the jaws between the open position and the closed position that are less complicated and more durable than what is known in the art.